I've Got to Stop Reading Fanfiction
by Future Starkid Member
Summary: This was nagging at the back of my brain, so I wrote it.But what would happen if you were minding your own business in a library and you all of a sudden run into your 2 favorite characters and didn't realize it?


This was nagging at the bck of my brain, so I wrote it. It would be so awesome if this were to really happen. Sadly I own nothing. Well...I own Abby and Steven, but that's it. So...Enjoy!

I've got to stop reading Fanfiction

One day, my sister and I were at the Minneapolis library. I had just finished the harry potter series and random stories on , and was looking for "I'd tell you I love you, but then I'd have to kill you" by Ally Carter. The library was HUGE! It was a labyrinth of books! And books, and books, and books, and books, and guess what? Books (And a couple of computers). And I loved it! I know. I'm a dork, what can I say?

But anyway, I was looking for the book, when I heard, "Hello, Abigail." I HATE being called Abigail! It's Abby and nothing else! If it is anything else, prepare to have your arm broken.

"Hey, Steven." I said, just as fierce (he is only called Steve, and not Steven by his friends) "What are you doing here? I didn't know you could read." I said with a smirk on my face.

You see, he gets mad at these things, because he is the kind of bully who is smart and bullies people because of it. So, he got angry and started charging at me. 'Oh crap!' I thought.

I turned to run, and ran into a lady that looked to be in her 60s. She had Obsidian colored hair, and glasses. She dropped her 13 books, and I dropped my 3. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Steven turn away, and run off, smirking to himself.

"I'm so sorry." I said, getting on my knees to pick up the books.

"That's alright, but you shouldn't be running in the library anyway." She said sternly. I blushed.

She bent down to help me pick up the books, when I realized, that she spoke with a Scottish accent. I also realized that she had a teacher-like air to her, and she must have been teaching for a while. I saw a strange book as I picked it up and read the title.

"Transfiguration?" I asked, confused.

"Uh…yes. It…it's a…fairytale…yes, a fairytale, for… uh…my…my granddaughter." She said, looking up, unsure.

I nodded, looking at the back. She took it from me quickly. I picked up another and looked at it curiously.

"What's 'Potions for the idiots who don't know how to make and use them'? Hmm. Long title." I said.

That…is…another fairytale…for…my…nephew…yes…my nephew." She said, once again, unsure.

I was reading the back, when she took it from me quickly again. When all the books were picked up, she stood up and muttered a quick thank you. I stood up too and said "you're welcome," And she walked away with her books.

I went over to the checkout line and set my books down. I looked at them as I handed them to the guy at the counter. I gave him the 3rd one and saw that she had forgotten her "Transfiguration" book, and know I had it.

"You gonna check that one out too?" The guy behind the counter said.

My head snapped up from the book. "um…no. I'm going to put this back on the shelf." I said.

"Ok" he said.

He gave me my card, my receipt, and my books. I walked away, the "Transfiguration" book open on top of the pile. I wandered through the library while reading her book.

It wasn't a very long book, so I had just finished reading it and realized that I still needed to check up stairs. As I made my way, I was thinking about the book. It had been talking about some of the transfiguration spells that they use in the Harry Potter books, so I figured that it must have been one of those fake books like "Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them," where it's really written by J.K. Rowling, but it says on the book that it was written by Newt Scamander or someone like that. But the thing that caught my attention was that she had lied to me. I guess she was just embarrassed that someone had caught an adult (meaning her), reading things associated with Harry Potter.

I finally found her up stairs talking to someone who was dressed in black, had greasy black hair, and black eyes. I went up to them.

"Can I help you?"The man hissed.

"Umm…here's your book. I accidentally got it. It's a nice fairytale by the way. I think your granddaughter will like it."I said.

Most of the color drained from her face as she took the book. The man glared at me. For what, I didn't know.

I found my sister and we started to leave. On the way out I saw a Harry Potter billboard thing, and on it was Snape, McGonagall, Ron, Hermione, Voldemort, and Harry. I froze.

My sister walked towards me. "What is it?"She asked.

"N…nothing. I just…I've GOT to stop reading Fanfiction."I said.

"Yeah, you probably should."She said.

"Yeah. I should…but…I won't."I said.

"You're a weirdo, you know that, right?"She said sarcastically.

"Yes…yes I am."I said, dead serious.

The End


End file.
